Inuyoukai Love
by gracybaby1997
Summary: She gets mad because Inuyasha compared her to Kikyou again, she prays to the sun goddess Amaterasu and gets transformed into the extinct black Inuyoukai and Midoriko comes back to life as a Black Inuyoukai too. what's this Sesshomaru has a twin brother named Kamaru and Sesshomaru falls in love with Kagome, and Midoriko and Kamaru fall in love too. the final Battle is coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome stomped angrily though the forest wanting nothing more than to get to the bone eaters well so she could go back to her time. She had another fight with Inuyasha he had compared her to Kikyou again; she was getting tired of it. The more she thought about it the more it made her mad. She looked at the sky and prayed to the sun Goddess Amaterasu, wishing she could be strong enough to defeat Naraku on her own, a demon unlike any other, she wanted to be the extinct black Inuyoukai. Legend has it the last ones died long ago over 3,000 years in fact; no one has ever seen one except Inutaisho the great dog demon who died at the age of 4,000 years. Another legend says that the strongest of demons formed together as one and killed the Black Inuyoukai's so there are none left because the demons were scared of them. And another Legend says they are the strongest of all demons even while in their Humanoid form which is weaker than their true forms. And Kagome wished to be one. When she was done praying she opened her eyes and looked to the sky, a ray of sun hit the ground near her and a woman from high in the heavens came down to her. Kagome gasped the woman was absolutely beautiful.

"Kagome Higurashi, I am the Goddess of the Sun and I am here to grant your wish" The goddess Amaterasu said

"My Wish" Kagome asked

"You prayed to be a black Inuyoukai so I shall grant your wish" Amaterasu said

"Wow okay but will I be able to control my beast" Kagome asked

"You will be able to control it most of the time, but if you get to angry your beast will break through its prison and attack anything that you do not hold dear. So be careful" Amaterasu said/warned

"I will. Let's do it" Kagome said with confidence

"Very well it will be a bit painful, are you ready?" Amaterasu asked

"Yes" Kagome said once again

Amaterasu sent a blast of demonic energy directly at Kagome. Kagome screamed in pain, her ears becoming pointed, and her hair reaching the back of her knees. Fingernails became claws, her human canines pushed out to make room for demon dog canines. Her eye color changed from doe brown to an ocean blue. Two ocean blue marking appeared on her wrists, hips, ankles and on each cheek. Strangely there was no marking on her forehead and all Inuyoukai's have one. She grew no tail either which was very strange. Finally the transformation was complete.

"Rise, your transformation is complete" Amaterasu said

"When did I fall? Oh well it doesn't matter. Um Goddess, why don't I have a tail or a marking on my forehead?" Kagome asked

"Because female Black Inuyoukai's don't have tails and they can only get the marking of their mate" Amaterasu said

"Oh okay, Well I should probably get back to the group. Thank you very much" Kagome said thankfully

"You are welcome, now then only the fox kit will recognize you in your group and you will still be able to travel back to your time." Amaterasu told her

Kagome jumped up and down excitedly until she jumped like 50 feet in the air, she screamed all the way down but she landed gracefully on her feet which shocked her. She turned around and saw the goddess was rising back into the heavens.

"Will I ever see you again" She yelled since the goddess was very high up now

"Yes but it will be soon" Amaterasu said as she disappeared into the heavens

Kagome sighed in content, she was what she wished to be and it felt wonderful being a demon to tell the truth. Her good mood was ruined when she smelled Inuyasha coming; she really didn't want to deal with him right now. Just when she turned around he came bursting into the clearing yelling her name. He was looking around probably because of what little human blood there was. He looked at her a fire in his eyes telling her he was ready to fight and he was mad…

'Why would he be mad' Kagome asked her inner beast through thought

'**He is mad because he thinks you're not Kagome and that you killed her or something similar'** her beast replied

'Oh okay… SAY WHAT' Kagome yelled in her head

Her conversation with her beast ended when she heard Inuyasha yell 'Wind Scar' that attack came directly at her. But she easily dodged by jumping high in the air. The rest of the group burst into the clearing ready to fight except Shippo who had wide eyes and an open jaw, he RECONIZED HER.

"What do you want Inuyasha" She spat with venom

"What do you mean what do I want it's obvious you killed my Kagome" Inuyasha shot back at her

"Well you're always comparing her to your dead clay bitch Kikyou" Kagome said angrily

"You take that back right now" Inuyasha yelled

"I don't think I will" Kagome said calmly

"Inuyasha, Don't kill her" Shippo yelled falling to his knees

By now Shippo was scared for his adoptive mother's life. He was freaking out right now, he was in tears. Kagome noticing this decided to calm him down.

"Shippo come here, it's alright" Kagome said sweetly

Shippo got up and ran into her arms sobbing into her chest as she held him close, trying to sooth him. The others were shock why would Shippo run to someone he didn't know and why was this demon comforting him like a mother would. That's when it hit them, Shippo only ran to Kagome when he was upset and the demon was comforting him like Kagome always did.

"Kagome is that you" Sango was the first to speak/ask

"Yeah it's me, now then Inuyasha SIT." Kagome yelled the last word watching him fall to the ground "You made my poor little Shippo cry how dare you! SIT" Kagome screamed

Kagome kept yelling sit until he was at least ten feet in the ground and unconscious too. She then turned and stomped off Shippo following her, the others knew to leave her alone, that she would come back in her own time. Sango wanted to go with them but Miroku said Kagome needed to be alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(3 hours later)

(With Kagome and Shippo)

Kagome was walking now, she had calmed down long ago. Shippo sleeping quietly in her arms, she didn't want to wake him up, not now anyways. A light shined brightly drawing both Kagome's and Shippo's attention, Shippo gasped as a woman came down but Kagome knew it was Amaterasu.

"Kagome" Amaterasu said

"Yes" Kagome answered

"I am going to bring another powerful priestess back to life as an Inuyoukai to help you with the battle against Naraku. You may be strong but you need training to kill Naraku and the final battle is sooner than you think" Amaterasu said

"Okay which one" Kagome asked now curious

"I am bringing back the powerful priestess Midoriko… Here comes her soul now" Amaterasu said watching the bluish light come from the Nether World

The light formed into the human Midoriko and then Midoriko as an Inuyoukai, She looked confused.

"Midoriko, you have been given a second chance at life but as an Inuyoukai, do you accept this new life" Amaterasu

"Well I'm not too fond of being a demon, but yes I accept… I get to keep my miko powers right" Midoriko said

"Of course you can keep them, but know this you both need to train with each other in order to learn your demonic abilities and defeat Naraku and you can also train your miko abilities by defeating lesser demons." Amaterasu told them as she rose into the heavens once more

Once Amaterasu was gone the two priestesses felt an immediate bond form between them. Shippo had calmed down from his shock after about 15 minutes and was staring straight ahead as if something was coming. Kagome and Midoriko sniffed the air in that direction and smelled a lesser demon. Just as they smelled it coming the demon burst through the clearing, it was a lizard about six feet tall.

"You ready" Midoriko asked

"Yeah, let's do it" Kagome said confidently

Kagome and Midoriko combined their miko powers together and blasted the demon, the demon screamed in pain as it was reduced to ashes. The 2 females were so happy that they still had their miko powers that they grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down in circles like two little school girls.

Once they calmed down, they sat down and talked about each other's lives. Kagome told Midoriko about the future and her relationship with her friends. While Midoriko told Kagome of her training to be a great priestess and how she didn't get to have friends because of her duty and training as a priestess. It saddened Kagome that Midoriko didn't know her family nor had any friends. It saddened Midoriko that Inuyasha always said that Kagome was a replacement and that he didn't care about what happened to her. Just then Kagome had an idea.

"Hey Midoriko I have a question" Kagome said

"What is it" Midoriko asked

"Well I was wondering if maybe, if you want too, we could be sisters" Kagome said

Midoriko had happy tears in her eyes she finally has family not a full family but a sister and it made her very happy, she couldn't even describe the joy she felt.

"Kagome, I would love to be your sister. Thank you for being my family." Midoriko said

The two females smiled at each other when they heard a cough, they turned around and saw Inuyasha and the group, they both glared hatefully at Inuyasha.

"What do you want, to hurt Kagome more" Midoriko hissed venomously

"Yeah what she said" Kagome spat agreeing with her new sister

"No, Inuyasha's not here to hurt you Kagome." Miroku said

"Then whys he here" Midoriko said tapping her foot like a mother wanting an answer from a child

"I'm here to apologize, will-" Inuyasha started

"Um, Kagome is that really Midoriko" Sango asked

"Yep, and my new sister and my new sparring partner" Kagome said happily

"Wow, incredible" Miroku said looking at Kagome's and Midoriko's bodies

Sango noticing this hit her future husband on the head with her Hiraikotsu instantly knocking him out. Kagome, Midoriko and Shippo started to laugh at what just happened. Kagome and Midoriko started whispering to each other

"I say we go high in the mountains where demons are numerous, we'll get better faster" Kagome whispered

"I agree let's go" Midoriko whispered back

"What are you two talking about" Inuyasha screamed

"Oh we're just going to the mountains to train" Kagome said to her friends

The two females turned around and headed for the mountains.

"Wait will you at least come visit Kagome" Sango asked

"Yes we will, Bye" Kagome said as they disappeared into the forest

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(2 Hours later)

(With Kagome and Midoriko and Shippo)

The 2 demoness's known as Kagome and Midoriko were running through the forest trying to get to the mountains before dark, Shippo was holding on to Kagome's neck for dear life she was going so fast it scared him. They were going so fast, normal humans and lesser demons couldn't see them.

Finally they reached the mountain, now all they had to do was climb to the top, which wouldn't take long considering they could jump at least 50 feet without really trying so who knows how high they can jump when they're trying.

"Midoriko I think we should rest here what do you think Sis" Kagome asked

"I think it would be a good idea, rest here and then climb in the morning. Goodnight sister" Midoriko said and laid down by a tree

Kagome quickly made a fire; she laid down near its warmth and fell asleep. Shippo however couldn't sleep he stayed up late thinking about what could happen? He has an aunt now, and hopefully will get a father someday and maybe he'll get some siblings who knows. He kept thinking the only male Inuyoukai he knew that was full-blooded was Sesshomaru and he was just cold hearted the only human he cared for was Rin and that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shippo slept soundly after getting over the fact that there was only one male Inuyoukai left and that it was Sesshomaru. He didn't sleep long though because his mother was waking him up so they could climb the huge mountain today that's what he thought anyways… He finally opened his eyes and saw the person he least wanted to see, he saw the golden eyes that belonged to Sesshomaru! Uh oh…

"MAMMA" Shippo screamed terrified

"Shh, it's okay Shippo" Kagome reassured him standing up to stand by her sister

"What do you want" Midoriko growled

"Um sis, this demon in front of us is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, you know the son of the great dog demon Inutaisho." Kagome said then turned to Sesshomaru "Sorry milord we just wanted to train on this mountain."

"Wow, female black Inuyoukai's" A demon came out from behind Sesshomaru that looked just like him except with black hair and jade green eyes

"Shut up Kamaru" Sesshomaru said coldly

"Oh come on can they come to dinner tonight" the demon now known as Kamaru asked

"No" Sesshomaru stated

"So who's he" Midoriko asked pointing at Kamaru

"I'm his twin Kamaru, you know what's weird He's a silver Inuyoukai, I'm a black one, and we're like the only males in Japan" Kamaru said

"Wow, I didn't know you had a twin Sesshomaru" Kagome said

Sesshomaru growled at her, recognizing her scent, he already knew the other was Midoriko for she help his father out.

"Miko what are you doing here" Sesshomaru wanted answers

"Um well, as you can see I'm a black Inuyoukai and Midoriko the legendary priestess was brought back to life as a black Inuyoukai too" Kagome said

"Come on let them come please" Kamaru begged

"Fine but only until I grow tired of them" Sesshomaru said and walked away

"Yay, you get to come to the castle, Follow me we need to catch up" Kamaru said and followed after his Brother

Kagome and Midoriko walked after the two.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

During the time they walked Kagome and Midoriko got to know Kamaru better. He told them how His brother was in charge of everything at the palace, and how he couldn't mate without Sesshomaru's okay. He also told them about their pup hood and what it was like growing up and how Sesshomaru was actually nice until he went to the forest to train with his father. He didn't say anymore because Sesshomaru stopped his story. The girls giggled at Kamaru's childlike pout he was giving Sesshomaru.

Finally they reached the Western Palace, The two demoness's gasped at how huge it was, and they could see it 10 miles away! They were led inside and two servants took them to separate rooms that were next to each other. Kagome gasped as she walked in, the room was huge…

"Um miss do you not like your room I can take you to a different room if you are displeased with this one" the servant girl said

"No, no I love this room I really do, it's just bigger and prettier than what I'm used to" Kagome said smiling

"Oh okay well I am glad you approve of your room, I will call you when dinners ready"

"What's your name" Kagome asked

"I am called Kim" Kim said

"I'm Kagome nice to meet you Kim" Kagome said

"it's nice to meet you too miss Kagome, I must be going, good day" Kim said and left

Once Kim was gone Kagome walked around the room looking at basically anything that caught her eye, there was a large bed with ocean blue sheets that match her eyes, a little round nightstand next to the bed. The curtains covering the balcony were dark blue 'probably to keep the sun out' Kagome thought as she kept looking around. There was a little desk in the corner that faced the door instead of the wall. There was a closet that she couldn't help but peek inside, it was filled with beautiful kimonos and fighting kimonos. She then walked over to the dresser and opened the first draw she saw, and believe it or not old fashioned bras that was a huge shocker for Kagome, she never would have guessed they would have bras in the feudal era. There was also a door she opened it a little and saw it lead to a indoor spring where she could get washed up. She heard a door open next to the one she was peeking through, she opened it further and saw Midoriko looking at the spring too.

"Hey Midoriko, your room has a door that leads here too?" Kagome asked her sister

"Yeah, and you know what" Midoriko asked

"What"

"I think we should be taking a bath, Demon Lords like to eat near Sunset and it's almost that time" Midoriko said

They walked out of their rooms, got undressed and literally jumped in the spring, careful not to hurt themselves. They found some oily stuff that works like Shampoo and some creamy stuff that works like Conditioner the only difference was it smelled like some kind wild flower or maybe the ocean? They really didn't know what exactly it was just that it smelled fantastic.

"Hey Kagome" Midoriko asked

"Yeah sis what's up" Kagome asked

"What is your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru" That was a very unexpected question from Midoriko

"umm… well we have been enemies for the past, what was it now, oh yeah for the past 3 years, why?" Kagome said

"Well um I was wondering if maybe… you could talk to him" Midoriko said

"Why" Kagome said slowly

Before Midoriko could answer 2 servant girls came in to help them get dressed. The girls led them back to their separate rooms where they got dressed into their Kimonos. When they came out they looked at each other and gasped they looked beautiful, Kagome was wearing a ocean blue kimono that matched her eyes with light pink peach blossoms trailing down the sides. While Midoriko's was Jade green like her eyes with light blue peach blossoms also trailing down the sides. Both Kimonos had slits on the sides so they could walk easier. They both had their hair down refusing to have it put up. Their thoughts were interrupted by a cough, they turned around and saw Jaken the little toad demon.

"Come with me you stupid wenches" Jaken said clearly not liking their presence

"Why you little toad" Kagome and Midoriko growled making Jaken gulp and run away

The two laughed, Jaken had just run away. Their good mood was ruined when Jaken came running back with the Staff of Two Heads he stopped in front of them.

"STAFF OF TWO HEADS" Jaken screamed as fire shot out

The two females decided to split up and run. Kagome took the hallway to the left, Midoriko took the one to the right, both barely avoiding the fire. The servant girls had run off somewhere probably to get Sesshomaru or Kamaru or both. Jaken had decided to go after Kagome because he really despised her.

So here Kagome was with an angry toad on her trail with a staff that was still shooting fire. She tripped over something and fell. She turned so she was on her back, using her hands to block her face from the fire.

"End of the line, you Wench" Jaken said

"Jaken you are not to hurt her in any way." A cold commanding voice said

"But milord she called me a toad" Jaken whined

Kagome moved her arms away from her face, and saw Sesshomaru and Kamaru with Kim. Kim rushed to Kagome's side helping her up

"Miss Kagome, are you okay" Kim said worried

"Yeah, that toad sure can be mean" Kagome said standing up to full height

"SEE, She did it again" Jaken whined

"Jaken quit your whining you could've hurt her" Kamaru said

"SIS! You okay that stupid toad didn't hurt you did he" Midoriko said

"You know what was really stupid of me? I could've used my miko powers, guess I didn't think of it" Kagome said

"Now, now don't be so hard on yourself, Miss Kagome" Kim said

"Yeah sis. Hey! Lord Sesshomaru will you train me and Kagome on how to use our demon powers" Midoriko said

"Oh! Yeah Please Sesshomaru" Kamaru said

"I might considerate it on one condition" Sesshomaru said

"What would that be" Kamaru asked

"You give me my pen back so I can finish my letter" Sesshomaru said

"Fine" Kamaru said and handed him the pen

"We start tomorrow at dawn" Sesshomaru stated and walked away

Midoriko and Kagome were so excited that they each grabbed hold of one of Kamaru's hands then grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down in circles, Kamaru lost his footing not expecting this, and all 3 fell to the ground not only that but Midoriko and Kamaru ended up in an accidental kiss both were blushing a crimson at the moment. Midoriko got up a little too quickly for Kamaru's liking but he let it go.

"Oh Kamaru, I'm so Sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Midoriko apologized bowing to him

"it's quite alright, now then let's head to dinner" Kamaru said

All 3 headed to dinner not noticing Sesshomaru saw the whole thing.

'**They like each other, let's try and get them together, Midoriko would make an excellent mate for Kamaru'** Sesshomaru's beast spoke

'Very well' Sesshomaru replied

'**I can tell you like that Miko Kagome'** his beast spoke again

'I do NOT like her' Sesshomaru said getting mad that his beast would even suggest such a thing

'**Oh please, they're both demoness's and they both would make a great mate, and they would bear strong pups. Admit it Sesshomaru you're in love'** His beast spoke and Sesshomaru could basically see the satisfied smirk on his beast's face

'SILENCE' Sesshomaru yelled at his beast

Sesshomaru sighed when his beast decided to shut its mouth. He then realized he would be late to dinner if he didn't hurry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dinner was going pretty good except when Shippo started choking and Kagome had to lightly hit his back, he was choking on a little bone from his meat. Rin was having a fit of giggles when a servant dropped a sponge and a maid's foot landed on it sending the maid to the other side of the dining hall. Kagome didn't laugh she asked the maid if she was okay, the maid replied with a quick 'yes Miss Kagome' and scurried off with the sponge. Sesshomaru kept quiet, while Kamaru kept talking to Midoriko. By now everyone was going to their rooms while the maids cleaned up.

Kagome entered her room, went over to the bed and sat down on it. She decided to think about what was going on between Kamaru and Midoriko; they both seemed to love one another judging by how they talked to each other. She also wanted to know what Midoriko's question was from earlier. She was pulled from her thoughts when a knock on the door sounded throughout the room. She got and opened the door expecting to see Kim or Shippo but was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Um… come in" She said

Sesshomaru walked in and she shut the door after him. For a while they stared into each other's eyes waiting for the other to speak first. Kagome decided to speak first to break the silence that was hovering in the air.

"So is there something you need Lord Sesshomaru" she asked

"What do you know about your demonic abilities" Sesshomaru asked her

"Well I can only use my speed and even then I have trouble slowing down" Kagome shrugged "Like at the mountain I almost ran into it"

"We will work on speed and your poison first" Sesshomaru said and left

Kagome got ready for bed; she pulled the sheets back and got in. She quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kim came in Kagome's room right before dawn and yelled…

"MISS KAGOME, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE LORD SESSHOMARU DOESN'T LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING" Kim yelled immediately waking Kagome up

"What, oh crap" Kagome said and quickly changed into her priestess cloths

"HURRY MIDORIKO AND KAMARU ARE ALREADY THERE!" Kim yelled making Kagome panic even more

Kagome was finally dressed and Kim rushed her to the Dojo, where Kim announced her arrival. Kagome walked in and was greeted by her sister Midoriko, after they greeted one another Sesshomaru spoke…

"Midoriko, you'll be training with Kamaru and Kagome You'll be training with me" Sesshomaru said

Immediately Kamaru and Sesshomaru charged at the two females shocking them both, they were thrown back and hit the wall. Kagome and Midoriko glared a death glare at the two. Sesshomaru smirked at them while Kamaru just gulped starting to think that was a very bad idea and boy was he right. Kagome was the first to get up and charge, she ran right at Sesshomaru who was a little shocked at how fast she was, she was as fast as him the Great Lord Sesshomaru. He didn't have time to react because of his shock. Kagome punched him so hard his head actually turned sideways! It was Sesshomaru's turn to give her a death glare, Kamaru and Midoriko gulped so hard you could hear it because they knew Sesshomaru would use his true power now. Luckily the Dojo was large enough to hold a lot giant dogs his size, it was that big because this was his Fathers Dojo and his Father loved to train as a giant dog (if you've watched the first few episodes with Sesshomaru then you should know how big Inutaisho aka his Father was). Sesshomaru transformed into his true form. Kagome however was not scared; she could feel a presence in her mind wanting out so she released it. Kagome transformed into her true form which was a giant Black dog instead of silver. The two of them, both unleashed their true power on one another.

Kagome was the first to attack, biting down on Sesshomaru's neck drawing blood. Sesshomaru bit her tail which made her release her hold on his neck. She tackled him, he pushed her off. They bit, clawed and bit some more

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(1 hour later)

Both dogs were tired and losing blood. Kagome had started to sway a bit while Sesshomaru shook his head trying to stay awake and keep his focus. Kamaru and Midoriko had started to worry for their lives, while servants, maids and guards came to see what the ruckus was, they all watched terrified for their Lord's and Miss Kagome's lives. Kagome and Sesshomaru had gotten into a pouncing stance. When they pounced, they butted heads, and both fell near each other and transformed back to their humanoid forms, they had passed out. The guards rushed to get them to the medical wing in the castle where the doctors and nurses rushed to get them healed. But before the doctors could do anything Midoriko stopped them…

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Midoriko yelled causing them to look at her "I am a miko Inu demoness I can heal them quickly but you have to let me otherwise they'll die"

Whispers and murmurs were heard before they all back up and let her through. She looked at their injuries and once she knew where the fatal ones were she healed them. Their breathing went back to normal quickly and they opened their eyes only to glare at each other.

"Let me through I want to see my brother NOW!" Kamaru yelled

Kamaru tackled Sesshomaru happy his Brother was alright while Midoriko did the same with Kagome. Sesshomaru and Kagome were still glaring at each other, which worried Kamaru and Midoriko. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat up which was a bad idea they both plopped back down, they had a killer headache and it was driving them crazy. Sesshomaru spoke first…

"What the hell happened, how'd we pass out?" Sesshomaru said

"Well you two pounced at the same time and butted heads" Midoriko answered

"So it's YOUR Fault" Kagome accused pointing a finger at him

"My fault how is it my Fault" Sesshomaru said getting annoyed

"If you hadn't pounced when I did we wouldn't have passed out" Kagome raised her voice a little

"I say it's your fault" Sesshomaru said

"WHAT IT IS NOT MY FAULT" Kagome yelled causing the demon Lord to wince at how loud her voice was

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru yelled

"NO, AS I WAS SAYING IT WAS NOT MY FAULT YOU TRANSFORMED FIRST" She yelled

"I believe saying something means not yelling" Sesshomaru said calmly

"DON'T GET ALL SMART WITH ME" She yelled

"SILENCE" He yelled once again

"Where's Shippo" She said calmly

"In the gardens why" Kamaru answered

"I'm going back to Kaede's village for a while, you can stay here Midoriko" She stated

"But…" Midoriko started

"No buts I would like some time with my Friends for a while, I'll see you once I've calmed down" Kagome said then walked out to find Shippo

Kagome went through the hallways following Shippo's scent. When she came to a door she asked a guard nearby the door…

"Excuse me but does this door lead to the gardens" Kagome asked the guard

"Yes, Miss Kagome" The guard said and went back to his duties

Kagome walked in and gasped the gardens were absolutely beautiful. There was a koi pond and lots of beautiful Flowers. There was a hill that led to a wide open meadow, where she saw Shippo and Rin playing Tag. She walked down to them and Shippo ran into her arms…

"Hey Rin" Kagome smiled

"Rin you remember my momma Kagome right" Shippo said

"That's Kagome… WOW, Kagome you look extra pretty How'd you become a demoness" Rin asked

"Well Rin it all started with a wish, after that wish a woman came to me and granted it. So here I am an Inuyoukai" Kagome smiled at the little girl

"COOL" Rin jumped up and down excitedly

"Anyway Shippo we're going to visit Kaede for a while" Kagome told her adopted son

"But Momma do we have to" Shippo whined

"I'm sorry but I'm mad at Lord Sesshomaru at the moment, besides I would like to see the others" Kagome said

"Okay, I'll see you later Rin bye" Shippo waved

"Bye Shippo come back soon" Rin waved

Kagome grabbed Shippo and took off with incredible Speed, when they approached the gate Kagome jump up and landed on top of it and it was 50 feet high too. She then jump down and landed gracefully, then took off running at full speed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome finally reached Kaede's village. Sango, Miroku and Kaede came to greet her.

"hey Kagome how are you" Sango asked

"A little mad at the moment" Kagome answered

"Why" Miroku asked

"Lord Sesshomaru blamed it on me, how dare he" Kagome growled

"What did he do child" Kaede asked

"We butted heads in our true forms, I said it's his fault because he transformed first and he said it's my fault" Kagome said

"I see" Kaede said

"What" Sango asked

"Kagome and Sesshomaru are in love" Kaede answered

"WHAT I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH HIM" Kagome yelled in shock

"Kagome it's clear as day that you LOVE him" Sango said

"He does act different around you" Miroku said

"Still me and him, no way" Kagome said still shocked

"yeah right, face the facts Kagome, you are in love" Sango said smirking a bit at the possibilities

"I agree with Sango Momma" Shippo said smiling evilly

"You're all out to get me… I'll be at the lake for a bit" Kagome said annoyed

Kagome left the village hearing sighs behind her, but she ignored them. It took her half an hour to get to the lake because she was walking. Once she got to the hill that overlooked the lake she sat down on the lush green grass and just looked at the lake thinking.

'I wonder why Sesshomaru had to be so mean' Kagome thought

'**It is because you blamed him'** her beast spoke

'So he started it' Kagome replied

'**Still you should not try to overpower a Lord; it makes him think you are trying to take his Lands. Besides if you had been play fighting this wouldn't have happened in the first place'** her beast spoke as if it was mad

'Why are you mad' Kagome asked

'**It is because he would make a great mate and yet you made him think you do not like being around him when he clearly likes being around you'** her beast said

'What do you mean he likes being around me' Kagome asked

'**Have you not noticed he seems a bit calmer when around you and how he looks at you? He clearly likes you but is having trouble trying to figure out his feeling remember he probably hasn't felt love since his father died'** her beast said annoyed

'Well I should apologize shouldn't I' Kagome said

'**I believe it is a good idea, after all I think you hurt his feeling a bit'** before Kagome could reply her beast continued **'Sesshomaru's here, he's standing behind you'**

Kagome was still upset about the whole thing but decided to say sorry anyway.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"For what" Sesshomaru asked

"For blaming you, I shouldn't have said what I said and I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry" She answered

"It's fine" He said

"No it's not I could have seriously hurt you to where you might not survive" She said feeling guilty

"I said it is fine" He told her

"I guess" She said

"Why are you out here alone" He asked

"Just wanted some peace" She answered

"May I join you?"

"Sesshomaru you're the Lord of the Western Lands so you could do whatever you wanted" she said

Sesshomaru sat down on the grass next to her looking at the lake while Kagome looked at the clouds. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Neither one of them talked, they just enjoyed each other's company which was strange why would they be comfortable being near each other? It didn't make any sense. Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw she was looking directly at him. He gave her his full attention.

"What" Sesshomaru Asked

"Are you sick" Kagome asked

"No, why do you ask" He asked

"Well you're acting totally unlike yourself, you're being kind to me and we've hated each other for 3 years" She said

"I've been wondering myself if I was sick. But clearly I am not" he said

"Why would you think you were sick" She asked

"I feel calmer and I feel something I haven't felt since my Father died" He said

"Feeling what" She asked

"Love, when my Father took me to hunt one day, right before we even pounced on the deer a soldier came to talk to my father saying it was urgent it was then I found out that he had betrayed my mother with a human woman and had Inuyasha with her. I have never experienced love after that until now." Sesshomaru confessed

"So is that why you're kind of cold hearted because Izayoi took your father away from you and your mother" Kagome asked

"Yes, but I believe I have just found the love of my life" Sesshomaru confessed once again

"Really who" Kagome said now curious

"You" He Told her

Sesshomaru did not expect what happened after his confession, he had expected her to reject him or even hit him but no she tackled him to the ground. They rolled down the hill and towards the lake he tried to stop them but it only made them roll fasted. They landed in the water with her on top. He glared at her; she got off and ran further into the water. Sesshomaru waited a few seconds then gave chase. He tackled her and they fell in the water. Never noticing Sango and Miroku on top of the hill watching them play.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow Miroku I think they love each other" Sango said happily

"I agree, my sweet Sango" Miroku replied

They laughed quietly when they saw Sesshomaru get tackled by Kagome and he landed underwater too


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru and Kagome kept wrestling in the water until they got tired, they walked slowly to shore and just fell down on the grass too tired to move. Even Sesshomaru was tired and that was a shock to Kagome. The sun had set an hour ago. They rolled over to rest on their backs, looking up at the starry night sky. It was quiet and peaceful, the only sound you could hear were crickets, frogs and the wind going through the trees. Kagome was just about to fall asleep when Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest. She couldn't feel his armor 'he must have taken it off when I wasn't looking' she thought. Just as she was about to sleep he spoke…

"Kagome, tomorrow we are heading back to the castle" He said leaving barely any room for argument

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Goodnight" She said and fell asleep

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome woke up early the next morning, she yawned, and looking up at Sesshomaru she saw he was sleeping 'he looks so peaceful' She thought as she continued to look at him. The indigo moon on his forehead a symbol of royalty, his two magenta marking on each cheek. She looked away thinking. Then her thoughts hit her with an idea 'I'll get him to play fight again'. She got up and walked over to her overstuffed pack looking for a bucket. When she found it she scooped up some water and walked quietly back over to him. Once she reached him she dumped the water all over his head. He shot right up coughing up a little water, he glared at her and stood up to get her but she ran to the western castle. She ran through the village, she ran past Sango yelling 'hey Sango you might want to get out of the way'. She kept running until she finally reaches the Western Castle. Everyone gets out of her way, she looked back and saw Sesshomaru catching up to her fast, until finally he grabbed her with his tail, she tried wriggling out of his grasp but it didn't work. She glared at him, he glared back, everyone around them gulped thinking something bad would happen, but nothing came. They kept glaring at each other, when Jaken came yelling in his high pitched squeaky voice…

"Milord, Lord Kouga of the Eastern Lands is here!" Jaken screeched

Sesshomaru dragged her along not realizing his tail was still wrapped around her until he reached his Study

"Lord Sesshomaru I see you have found a mate." Kouga said eyeing the demoness

Sesshomaru looked and found out Kagome was still wrapped is his tail trying to get untangled from it. Kagome was tired of this so she bit down hard on Sesshomaru tail. Kouga gasped that demoness was so dead now. Sesshomaru pulled his tail away from her mouth and looked over the injury and saw it was bleeding a little too much; he looked up and growled at her. She merely wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled showing her bloody fangs. His growls kept getting louder.

"Fine I get it I'll heal you" She said and started to reach for his tail but he growled as if to say stay back "Look if you want to die from poison be my guest"

Sesshomaru reluctantly gave her his tail which was starting to ooze up green with poison. She used her miko powers to heal the wound she inflicted upon him. After 10 minutes it was fully healed, the whole time Kouga was watching thinking 'who is this demoness and why did Sesshomaru not kill her for wounding him'. His thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru spoke

"Miko go play with Rin in the gardens she keeps asking when you would be back" Sesshomaru said

"Sure" Kagome said and left

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome walked into the gardens looking for Rin, then all of a sudden someone tackled her the force sent her to the ground. She squirmed trying to get up. When she managed to get the person off it was her sister Midoriko.

"Sis, I missed you so much" Midoriko said

"I missed you too" Kagome said

Just then Rin came up holding a bunch of pretty flowers and handed some to Kagome and some to Midoriko then ran off to play 'I wish I had a pup with Sesshomaru… where the hell did that come from' Kagome blushed like crazy at the thought.

"Hey sis, I'm going for a walk in the forest to think some things through so I'd like to be left alone and don't worry I'll be back soon" Kagome said before running towards the forest

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome hadn't been running very long when she heard a whine. She stopped and looked around and when she went into a clearing she saw a baby Inuyoukai. She walked over and gently picked it up looking at the pup carefully, the pup had long reddish brown hair, no marking on its cheeks or forehead, and lilac colored eyes. She looked at the gender and found the pup was a boy. There was a note attached to the diaper, she read it

'Who ever finds this pup I hope you take good care of her, I cannot risk his life, you see someone wants me dead by tomorrow morning but when I saw you my dear I knew you would be the perfect mother for him please take good care of him. His name is Jace.' Was what the letter said

"Jace, I will take good care of you" Kagome said smiling the pup smiled back and giggled

Kagome decided to walk back to the Western Castle because she didn't want Jace to catch a cold. On her way back she decided to ask her beast a few questions

'Hey, um will Sesshomaru accept this pup' Kagome asked

'**If he loves you enough he will accept your decision to raise the pup and help you'** her Beast said

'Oh okay, well then I hope he loves me enough' Kagome sighed

Suddenly Jace started crying; Kagome looked down and saw the pup was hungry. She decided to go hunting. Eventually she killed a deer using one hand to hold Jace and the other to kill. She cut the deer skin off and cut the meat into tiny pieces for Jace and larger ones for herself. She then fed Jace with care only when Jace was full, she fed herself. After they were done eating she picked Jace up and started walking towards the castle again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome finally reached the castle after about 3 days. When she got to the gate the guards wouldn't open it for her. They just glared at her, saying nothing. Finally she spoke…

"Um Mind letting me through" She said

"No one enters the castle not until Jaken finds Miss Kagome" The guard on the left said

"Well I'm Kagome so let me through or you'll regret it" She stated coldly

"YOU ARE NOT MISS KAGOME, SHE DOESN'T HAVE A PUP!" they yelled at her

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way" Kagome stated as she jumped the gate

The guards were shocked, they gave chase immediately. They saw Her heading for Lord Sesshomaru's study.

Kagome was running in the direction of Sesshomaru's scent, she came across a door and quickly opened it the guards banging on the door trying to get in. Sesshomaru looked at her a little shocked.

"Where were you" He questioned

"Um I was out for a run when I saw this pup" Kagome said showing him the pup "And I decided to take care of him if you allow it of coarse" she finished

"You may keep him" Sesshomaru said

Kagome squealed in delight, she got to keep Jace…

"Thank you, Thank You, thank you" she said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek which shocked both of them

When she stood up, the guards broke the door down…

"Milord we are sorry this wench has got past us" They bowed respectively

"This demoness is not a wench, and her name is Kagome" He said gesturing towards her an icy glare fixed on the guards

The guard's jaws dropped, this was Kagome. They left soon after to get back to their posts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the guards left to get back to their posts, the pup started crying at the ruckus the guards had made. Kagome gently rocked Jace saying soft words to calm him down… all the while Sesshomaru was watching intently…

'**She would make an excellent mother for our pups' **Sesshomaru's beast said

'Maybe but she will never want to be our mate' Sesshomaru replied

'**We shall see' **His beast said before going quiet

Kagome finally got Jace into a deep peaceful sleep. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw he was staring intently at her. She felt a Blush rise on her cheeks.

'Why's he staring at me like that' Kagome asked her beast

'**I think he thinks that you'd be a good mother for his pups… Told ya he likes you' **her beast replied and went silent

'Hey don't you ignore me' Kagome yelled in her mind

She snapped out of her thoughts when Jace shifted in her arms. Kagome opened the door with one hand while holding Jace in the other and walked down the hallway towards her room. Kagome finally made it to her room and saw a crib already in her room, she gently put Jace to bed and then went to bed herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome woke up to someone shaking her roughly, she opened an eye to see Midoriko looking at her with an creepy expression like she was planning something…

"Sis, if you don't get up, I'll tell Sesshomaru you love him" Midoriko threatened

"He already knows so go away" Kagome said then laughed at the shock expression on her sisters face

"Oh my GOSH! What did he say, TELL ME!" Midoriko demanded excitedly

Kagome told Midoriko what had happened the night before, just when she finished her eyes went wide she forgot SHIPPO!

"Sis, I forgot Shippo I need to go get him" Kagome said

"Oh no you don't you're staying here with your new Boyfriend" Midoriko said

"Well what about your boyfriend hmm" Kagome said

"JAKEN!" Midoriko screamed

Soon the little toad demon came scurrying in, bowed, and waited for a command…

"Jaken go get Shippo for My Sister Kagome immediately" Midoriko ordered watching Jaken run off

"Wow sis, how'd ya get Jaken to listen to you" Kagome asked

"Oh you know Kamaru ordered him too" She answered

"Cool" Kagome said

Kagome grabbed Jace then the two walked to the gardens and sat down on the lush green grass watching Rin play. They saw Rin picking many pretty flowers and when she had a huge handful, she ran up to them. The little girl handed the two the flowers. Kagome and Midoriko smiled at her.

"Hey Rin you want me to show you how to make flower crowns" Kagome asked

"Yes Please" Rin said excitedly

Kagome taught Rin how to make flower crowns and soon the little girl was making them by herself. Soon Shippo came running up to Kagome and gave her a hug then ran down to Rin. As soon as Shippo ran down Rin put a flower crown on his head. Then Shippo started chasing Rin in anger but it quickly went away and soon they were playing a game of tag. Kagome looked at Midoriko and saw she was meditating so she decided to see what her beast was up to it had been awfully quiet…

'Hey beastie you okay you haven't said a word for quite some time' Kagome asked

'**I am fine just thinking about what Sesshomaru would be like in bed'** her beast said

'Why would you be thinking that' Kagome asked blushing a light shade of pink

'**Because I share the same feelings and thoughts as you do' **her beast replied making Kagome blush darker

"Kagome are you blushing" Midoriko asked

"Sorry my beast just said something unexpected" Kagome said

"Like what"

"Oh nothing important just what" Kagome said then whispered "Sesshomaru would be like in bed"

"Are you serious" Midoriko asked

"You bet I am" Kagome said

Just then an orange fur ball came bouncing towards Kagome, she knew it was Shippo but what she didn't expect was Shippo to dub her 'it'. She got up and started chasing him and soon Rin was playing also and another soon they got Midoriko to play as well. Kamaru jumped out the window in his room and joined in the fun too. All the while Sesshomaru was watching them from the balcony in his study…

'Beast, explain why I feel the need to join in their little game' Sesshomaru asked his beast

'**It is because you love her and want her to be happy, therefor you want to play a game'** his beast answered

'Ridiculous' Sesshomaru said

'**Be nice for once would you'**

'You sound like the half breed' Sesshomaru said annoyed

'**I am in no way that fool besides we are one in the same so you're insulting yourself'**

'Silence' Sesshomaru said coldly

'**Sure thing, master'**

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes he saw Kagome with the pup that she called Jace and Kamaru…

"What" He said coldly

"Hey that wasn't nice" Kamaru scolded

"What" Sesshomaru said a little nicer

"Um, well Kamaru here wants to ask permission to court my sister Midoriko" Kagome said

"Very well" Sesshomaru said and looked at his papers; he had a stack here a big one

"Just like that no fight or argument" Kamaru said shocked

"I do not repeat myself" Sesshomaru said

Kamaru left excitedly to go ask Midoriko to be his mate. Kagome stayed and just stared at Sesshomaru still a little shocked. Finally Sesshomaru gave her his full attention.

"What is it you need now" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone

"Um well I was wondering why there wasn't a fight or at least an argument" Kagome asked

"It is because my beast wants them to be together and I see no problem with it" Sesshomaru answered

"Okay here's another question, why is Kamaru a Black Inu, I thought Black Inu's were extinct beside me and my sister of course" Kagome asked

"It is said that once every 500 hundred years a Black Inu is born into a Silver Inu's family to bring back the race, why, that I do not know" Sesshomaru answered

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After her talk with Sesshomaru she went to her room, Jace sleeping soundly in her arms. When she reached her room she put Jace in his crib and covered him up then went to bed herself. Just when she was about to fall asleep she smelled something and it did not smell good, soon after she smelled it she heard the general yelling orders to attack. She quickly got out of bed and went to the window to see what was going on.

As she looked out the window she saw the last two demons she wanted to see Kagura and Kanna, but if they're here then is Naraku close by. She kept smelling miasma nearby…

'**Someone's behind you'** her beast said

She turned around and saw Naraku heading for her. She let her beast have some of the control over her body, her eyes bled red, she growled at him, his eyes widened for a mere second before he smirked evilly. She charged at him but he put his barrier up that sent her flying straight out of the window. She landed with a loud thud. She sat up and looked around; Sesshomaru, Kamaru and Midoriko were all fighting millions of lesser demons. She looked up and saw Naraku right in front of her. He grabbed her with his tentacles using one to cover her mouth but she bit down as hard as she could, listening to Naraku growl in anger and pain. She looked towards her room and saw Kagura holding Jace. A blood red light surrounded her and out of it came her true form growling dangerously low.

Sesshomaru was the first to see a blood red light he turned slightly and saw Kagome's true form growling at Naraku. He growled dangerously and drew Bakusaiga killing most of the lesser demons but more came.

Meanwhile Kagura used her free hand to send her Dance of Blades attack straight at Kagome. Kagome received multiple gashes on both her sides and both shoulders. Naraku decided to finish this he sent his miasma into her wounds causing her to transform back into her humanoid form, she cried out as she fell to her knees, she stood up, her vision stating to go black from the sudden movement. She ran at Naraku clawing at him making him receive multiple deep clawed wounds he felt too much pain and fled.

Jace sensing his mother's distress transformed into his true form, since he was still pup his true form was about the size of a polar bear. Kagura was shocked then in pain when Jace bit her shoulder drawing blood. Kagura fled as Jace ran to his mother who had fallen, he transformed back to his humanoid form which appeared to be only 18 months old and nuzzled the side of his mother's face trying to wake her but having no luck. He crawled over to his daddy and tugged on his pants drawing his attention away from the fleeing demons to little Jace…

"What is it" Sesshomaru, or as Jace called him daddy, asked

"Momma hurt bad" Jace said with tears stinging his eyes

Sesshomaru rushed over to Kagome while Kamaru and Midoriko were being tended to both had received fatal injuries. As Sesshomaru neared he could smell the miasma that had entered her system, he could barely hear her heart beat which worried him greatly…

"Jace" Sesshomaru said

"Yes daddy" Jace replied

"Go get aunt Midoriko and tell her Mommy's hurt" Sesshomaru watched as he went to tell Midoriko

Moments later Midoriko rushed over healing Kagome with the best of her abilities. Kagome's breathing returned to normal as the miasma left her body. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief and Kamaru realized Sesshomaru has a thing for Kagome…

"Hey Bro, You like Kagome don't you" Kamaru tried to tease

"She already knows, now shut up" Sesshomaru said but Kamaru didn't listen

"How did she react" Kamaru asked

"She took it well" Sesshomaru answered

Kamaru whispered something to Midoriko and before you know the two are singing together…

"Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first came love then came marriage then came momma with a baby carriage" They sang making Sesshomaru turn red in anger and embarrassment

"You. Die. NOW!" Sesshomaru said as they started running away

Just when he was about to go after them Jace tugged on his pant leg, he looked down and saw Jace pointing to Kagome who was sitting up. He was by her side in seconds. Kagome rubbed her eyes trying to make the tiredness go away, she opened them to see Jace crawling into her lap snuggling into her chest, hugging her the best he could. Sesshomaru just watched the orphaned pup really thought of Kagome as his mother and Kagome thought of Jace as her son, it's weird he felt as though Jace was his own pup too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kagome are you alright" Sesshomaru asked

"I think so" She answered

"Momma still hurt" Little Jace asked

"No I'm fine now, Auntie healed me" Kagome says softly

Jace hugs his momma happy that she's okay. Midoriko and Kamaru slowly approached them just in case Sesshomaru was still mad at them; they watch the scene with smiles on their faces they couldn't wait till they were mates and had pups of their own. That's right Midoriko accepted Kamaru's mating proposal. Kamaru then realized that they haven't planned the ball yet.

"Hey bro when are we having the ball" Kamaru asked

"We will plan it once I ask Kagome something" Sesshomaru said

Kamaru, knew exactly what Sesshomaru wanted to ask her so he dragged his soon to be mate to the gardens that had somehow remained in tacked

"What did you want to ask me" Kagome asked

"Will you be my Mate" Sesshomaru says looking away

"Sesshomaru I, would you look at me damn it" She says then continues when he looks at her "Sesshomaru I'd love to be your mate" She says

Before Kagome knew it Sesshomaru had pressed his lips to hers, she responded wrapping her arms around his neck deepening it. Jace climbed on Kagome's shoulder and nipped at Sesshomaru's ear causing him to break the kiss. Sesshomaru growled at the pup a little then tensed when Jace jumped and hugged him he soon relaxed wrapping an arm around Jace and his other around Kagome. Soon Jace was on top of Sesshomaru's head looking down at the crescent moon, Jace gently patted the moon. Kagome giggled Jace was being just plain adorable and Sesshomaru just looked annoyed. She picked Jace up off of Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru stood and helped her up. The 3 then headed inside the castle to make sure Rin, Shippo and Kim were alright. Once they knew that everyone was okay Sesshomaru led Kagome to his room considering it's starting to get late. Kagome put Jace in his crib that had been moved to Sesshomaru's room and then laid down next to Sesshomaru who wrapped his arms around her. The two fell into a peaceful sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was the first to wake up. She saw Sesshomaru was sleeping and once again decided to have a little fun. She gently scratched behind his ears; she smiled when he started purring in his sleep, she kept doing it…

'**He's going to wake up in a minute so you might want to quit'** Kagome's beast said

'But he's just so cute when he purrs' Kagome thought

'**Well, oh fine but if you want to keep scratching you're going to let me have some of the control, I want to have fun too'** her beast replied

Kagome let her beast have some of the control. They kept scratching and messing around for a good two minutes when Sesshomaru's golden eyes opened to see red eyes. His eyes widened, was she mad at him. Kagome and her beast started giggling that quickly turned to full out laughter at the shocked look on Sesshomaru's face. They fell off the bed and onto the floor; Sesshomaru looked over the bed and saw she was holding her sides, a look of slight pain and laughter on her face.

"Kagome are you alright" Sesshomaru asked still looking over the bed a confused look on his face

"Well besides the fact my sides hurt a little, I'm perfectly fine" Kagome replied

Neither noticed that Jace had crawled out of the crib until he was climbing up Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru tried looking behind him but Jace was on his mid back. Poor little Jace started slipping down Sesshomaru's back till he was on the floor. Jace stated crawling and jumped on top of Kagome causing a slight gasp of surprise from her. Kagome stood up with Jace in her arms and headed out of the room leaving a still confused Sesshomaru behind…

'First her eyes are red and then she starts laughing what's going on' Sesshomaru thought

'**It's because she was scratching behind your ears and her beast wanted to scratch too'** Sesshomaru's beast replied

'Wait she was scratching behind my ears' Sesshomaru thinks embarrassed

'**Yep and dare I say you purr like a kitty when she does it'** his beast says Laughing

'Hey we're both the same person so that means you were purring too' Sesshomaru said annoyed making his beast shut its muzzle

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome's walking to the gardens where she sees Kamaru and Midoriko sitting on a hill that overlooks the meadow and in the meadow is Shippo and Rin trying to get Jaken to play tag. Kagome walks down to the meadow with Jace in her arms. Rin and Shippo notice her and run up to her almost knocking her down. Kagome whispers something in their ear and they both get mischievous look in their eyes. She walks up to Midoriko and gives her Jace who starts crying after leaving his mother's arms. After Midoriko calms the pup Kagome walks right up to Jaken, ties him up and sits him down…

"What's the meaning of this" Jaken screeches "AHHHHH" he screams as Rin and Shippo start putting flowers all over him

Kagome walks back up to Midoriko and takes Jace who clings to her. She sits in the grass and once Jace is certain his mother wasn't going anywhere without him, he crawled over to Kamaru his uncle. He climbed up Kamaru's back and onto his head where he patted the crescent moon on Kamaru's forehead. Kamaru blushed when his intended and Kagome started giggling.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better Jace did the same thing to Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"He did" Midoriko said

"Yep except Sesshomaru just looked annoyed" Kagome said

They all laughed, when an idea struck Kagome…

'Hey beastie want to go to Kaede's village for about 2 days' Kagome asked

'**Well No, you did get hurt badly by Naraku last night, you worried Sesshomaru like crazy and now you want to worry him more?!'** her beast said clearly not liking the idea

'Okay, okay sorry don't get all mad at me besides I was going to tell him' Kagome said annoyed

'**I don't think it's a wise decision'**

'Fine I get it; we'll visit after things have calmed down some Deal?'

'**Deal'**

Kagome looked down feeling something in her lap and saw it was just little Jace trying to get her attention. Jace held up a flower clearly wanting her to take it, she smiled as she took the flower and put it behind her ear. Jace then gave a flower to his aunt Midoriko and one to uncle Kamaru who just took it not putting it behind his ear…

"Kamaru put that flower behind your ear this instant" Midoriko said sounding like a mother

"Yeah you don't want to hurt Jace's feelings do you" Kagome said

Kamaru put the flower behind his ear making the two girls smile at him.

"Kamaru" Sesshomaru said from behind them making them jump

"Yeah" Kamaru said as he stood

"We have a big problem" Sesshomaru said

"What's the problem" Kamaru said fearing the answer

"Mother's coming" Sesshomaru said

"AHHHH" Kamaru screamed running away only to run into his mother

"Kamaru what do you think you're doing" Inukimi said

"Uh, Nothing" Kamaru lied

"Don't lie to your own mother" Inukimi said getting upset that her own son wouldn't tell her what's wrong

"Fine, I was going to hide so you wouldn't embarrass me" Kamaru said this time telling the truth

"Now why would I embarrass you?" Inukimi asked

"You do it to Sesshomaru all the time" Kamaru answered

"Speaking of him that reminds me where is he exactly" Inukimi asked

"Over there by our intendeds" Kamaru answered again

"FLUFFY" Inukimi called heading over to them

"Fluffy?" Kagome questioned

"The nickname she gave me when I was a pup" Sesshomaru answered blushing a bit

"Fluffy, I'm here to help plan the ball and get the girls ready" Inukimi said

"Fine but can you please call me by my name instead of embarrassing me" Sesshomaru said

"Fine but only until after the ball" Inukimi said

"What do you call Kamaru" Midoriko asked

"I call him… you know what I don't think I ever gave him a nickname I'll have to work on that" Inukimi said thinking of nicknames

"Oh great now I'm gonna get a nickname too" Kamaru said not liking the idea

"Anyway come along you two we have much to discuss and plan" Inukimi said gesturing for the two young demoness's to follow

Inukimi was so happy not just one son but both had finally found a mate. She couldn't wait to plan the ball and get the girls ready in beautiful kimonos. Oh yes she wanted it to be the best ball the western lands has ever had, she wanted it to be even better than hers and Inutaisho's and that was a pretty amazing night. She was so excited! As Inukimi led the girls she finally noticed the pup in Kagome's arms…

"I can smell that you're still pure so tell me child where did the pup come from" Inukimi asked Kagome

"Well, I was out for a run when I heard crying and I came across Jace here with a note and the note was from his birth mother saying that she had been watching me and thought I would be the best choice to be his new mother" Kagome answered truthfully

"You really think of him as your son don't you" Inukimi said

"Well yes" Kagome replied

"Anyway what are your names" Inukimi asked

"I'm Kagome and this is my sister Midoriko" Kagome answered

"And I'm Inukimi but anyway we're here" Inukimi said as she unlocked and opened a door

They couldn't help but gasp the room was big, it was clear that it hadn't been used or even cleaned in a long time. They walked in, Inukimi studying the walls, tables, chairs, stage, stairs and the chandeliers. As Inukimi was studying their surroundings the girls walked on the stage where there were instruments. Kagome and Midoriko looked at each one, violins, basses, trumpets and some flutes. Kagome put Jace down and picked up a bass while Midoriko picked up a violin and they started playing a beautiful tune. Inukimi stopped looking to listen where was that beautiful music coming from? She turned around and saw it was Kagome and Midoriko. The tune was soft and angelic. When the music stopped, Inukimi had no doubts that these girls would make the perfect mates for her sons, the music was kind of like their personalities and power, Kagome's tune was gentle yet strong and Midoriko's was caring yet firm…

"Beautiful girls simply Beautiful" Inukimi clapped her hands lightly

They smiled at her and walked off the stage. Inukimi called some servants and maids in to clean the room and make it look amazing.

"Hey Inukimi what is this room anyway" Kagome asked

"It's the ballroom dear and when I'm done with it, it's going to look amazing" Inukimi said

"Can we help" Midoriko said

"Well, I think it would be best for you two to spend time with my sons" Inukimi said

"Alright, but if you need any help just call" Kagome said

"I will dear thank you for offering to help me, now go spend time with Kamaru and fluffy" Inukimi said smiling at the two

The two giggled a little at the nickname for Sesshomaru while Kagome picked Jace up who was starting to crawl off some place and walked to the gardens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome and Midoriko reached the gardens where they saw Shippo and Rin playing tag. Kagome gave Midoriko little Jace and ran down the hill…

"Tag you're it" Kagome said as she poked Shippo and then took off at a human paced jog

"No Fair Momma" Shippo said pouting but then decides to chase his mother

Kagome's running when Rin tagged her it and took off the other way. Kagome decides to go after Shippo. They keep playing tag when Shippo whispers something to Rin…

"Rin you want to play tackle the grownup" Shippo whispers to her

"Sure" Rin says

"What are you two whispering about" Kagome says walking over to them

"Ready Rin" Shippo asks

"Ready Shippo" Rin replies

"TACKLE THE GROWNUP!" The two kids yell

Kagome starts jogging away but isn't fast enough she gets tackled by the kids. They all roll down the hill and into the pond; lucky for them they're in the shallow part of the pond. They get up; walk out of the water and onto dry land. Shippo and Rin burst out laughing when they see Kagome shaking herself dry like a dog. When Kagome's done drying herself, she notices the kids laughing at her, she stands up straight and walks over to them, she smirks when she hears them gulp.

"Momma you wouldn't hurt me would you" Shippo says nervously

'Hey you want to scare Shippo a little' Kagome asks

'**Hmm I guess it couldn't hurt just try not to scare Rin don't want Sesshy made at you'** her beast replied

'Sesshy? That's a great nickname I'll have to use that later' Kagome says

'**I believe you were going to let me have some control to scare Shippo'** her beast says waiting

'Oh Right' Kagome says

Kagome's eyes bled red letting Shippo know her beast was coming out. Shippo screamed and ran away. Kagome's eyes went back to normal as she burst out laughing, Rin looking at her like she was crazy which made her laugh harder…

"Kagome are you alright" Rin asked

"Yes Rin I'm fine I just wanted to scare Shippo a bit, I didn't think he'd run away though" Kagome said

"Oh Okay" Rin said in understanding before skipping off to find Shippo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was looking for Shippo; she had scared him an hour ago and still couldn't find him. As she was looking she found a guard and decided to ask if he's seen Shippo anywhere…

"Um excuse me" Kagome said

"Yes Miss Kagome" The guard replied

"Have you seen my adopted son Shippo anywhere" She asked

"Let's see… I believe I saw him hiding in that vase over there" The guard said pointing to a large vase

"Thanks" She said heading towards the vase

She reached inside the vase and felt something furry. Knowing it was Shippo's tail she grabbed it hearing him yelp in surprise as she pulled him out and hugged him. Shippo looked up at her with fear stricken, tear filled eyes…

"Momma are you still mad" Shippo asked

"Shippo I was never mad, me and my beast just wanted to scare you but I realize now it wasn't worth it. I'm sorry will you forgive me" Kagome asked

"Of course Momma" Shippo said hugging her

The two walked off to find Rin. They looked in her room nothing. They looked in the kitchen nothing. They looked in the dining hall nothing. After looking in over 30 rooms they finally checked the library where they found Rin doing her studies with Jaken. They shut the door quietly not wanting to disturb Rin's studies. Just then a maid came running to them and skidded to a stop in front of them, bowed and stood up…

"Miss Kagome" The maid said freaking out

"What is it" Kagome asked

"It's Jace we can't get him to settle down, he won't stop crying, so I came to find you some of the other maids are still working on it" The maid said totally freaking out by now

"It's okay I'll settle him down. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left him" Kagome said feeling guilty as she followed the maid to her room

They reached Kagome's room; she walked in and went over to Jace who was giving the maids a hard time. She picked him up and whispered soothing words, he calmed down almost immediately after being picked up. The maids were shocked they have been trying to calm poor little Jace down for well over an hour. While Kagome was busy with Jace, Sesshomaru had walked in causing all the maids to jump in surprise he had heard the crying from his study and wondered why the crying had ceased suddenly. He saw it was Kagome who had calmed Jace down, he was about to leave when Kagome addressed him with a crazy nickname…

"Where're you going Sesshy" Kagome asked sweetly

He growled at the nickname

'She's been hanging around Mother too much' Sesshomaru thought

'**It's better than what mother calls you isn't it'** his beast replied

'I guess but I still don't like it' he said

'**She's talking to you pay more attention'**

"What" Sesshomaru said

"I asked what you were doing here" Kagome asked

"I heard Jace crying and wondered why he suddenly stopped" He answered

"Alright, here's my other question can my friends come here and stay for a little while" She asked batting her eyes

"Very well" He said and started to walk back to his study

Kagome used her demonic speed which she could control better and was by him in seconds, she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. When she let go she grabbed Jace who was starting to cry again and headed to the gardens where she knew Kamaru and Midoriko would be. As she was walking She heard something, she followed the sound now that she was closer it sounded like very light footsteps. Soon she saw a figure heading towards a door that was outside in the courtyard she told a maid to watch Jace saying she'd be back in a minute or so. She saw the figure walk through some metal like door, she followed down the stairs. After what seemed like forever she finally knew where she was, she was in the dungeon.

Kagome looked around as she walked the guards were all unconscious. Soon she heard a voice that sounded awful familiar…

"Follow me, you are the worse criminals in the western lands together we shall rule these lands and destroy anyone that stands in our way we'll kill them all" the voice said

Kagome peered around a corner and saw Naraku, she stumbled and they all heard her. Two criminals grabbed a hold of her, each one holding one of her shoulders while their other hands held her wrists keeping her in place. Naraku walked up to her a little shocked that her eyes held no fear in them only bravery and determination, he couldn't help but wonder why…

"Kagura bring in the pup" Naraku said watching Kagura come in with Jace

Naraku looked back at Kagome and immediately noticed her eyes turning red. She struggled against the criminals that held her; she tried biting them but couldn't reach. She had an idea she jumped a little bit and slammed her feet down on their feet, making them instantly release their hold on her. She charged at Kagura who held her pup upside down. Kagura, who didn't want to be ripped apart, threw Jace. Kagome caught Jace and ran out of the dungeon. Once out she saw everyone fighting multiple demons. Naraku came out of the dungeons with the criminals, he ran at Kagome.

Kagome ran into the forest, dodging branches, trees, rocks and other things that got in her way. She looked back and saw Naraku closing in on her. She ran as fast as she could go, her beast helping her run faster than she ever thought possible for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru had seen Kagome run into the forest with Naraku running after her. He drew Bakusaiga and killed all the demons and ran towards the one who had melted his heart. His love was in danger…

'**We failed to protect her'** his beast said clearly upset about this whole ordeal

'We will get there in time we have to' Sesshomaru said also upset at not being able to protect her

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was still running, she was afraid to use her miko powers in fear of purifying Jace. She could sense Sesshomaru catching up to them and fast. Her beast rejoiced at Sesshomaru's soon to come arrival. Kagome stopped suddenly she was surrounded by cliffs and she didn't think she could jump them either. She turned around growling at Naraku who had backed her into a corner. Naraku's smirk seemed to widen, what luck she was trapped.

Silver, white, red and black zipped past Naraku and in front of Kagome when the dust cleared Sesshomaru was standing there his eyes red, an angry snarl marring his otherwise perfect features clearly showing he was angry well more like pissed off beyond belief. He wanted to protect his intended and pup from the evil spider hanyou. The spider walked closer and closer, Sesshomaru's growls and snarls got louder and louder warning him to stay away. Naraku got too close for Sesshomaru's liking causing him to charge at the spider.

Kagome watched terrified not noticing Kamaru and her sister just arrived. She clutched Jace to her chest afraid of losing him to Naraku. She started thinking why was Naraku sending Kagura after Jace, what did he want Jace for. These question and more were running through her head. She jumped when someone touched her shoulder; she turned around and saw Midoriko with Kamaru standing there. Soon a hiss of pain followed by an angry growl was heard, they turned towards the battle Kagome gasped Sesshomaru had been struck by a tentacle and was bleeding more than it should have that's when she saw it the wound clearly had poison in it. She gave Midoriko Jace and before they could protest she charged and slammed straight into Naraku causing him to fall and get dirt in his own wounds. Naraku got up and fled inside a cloud of miasma knowing he couldn't win this time.

Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru who had fallen unable to stand and turned him on his back. She used her miko powers to heal him and remove the poison from his system. She looked at him and panicked his eyes were closed, was he dead. She put her ear to his chest and heard a strong steady heartbeat she relaxed, he had merely fallen asleep. She sighed in relief that he was just asleep and not dead.

"Why don't we make a camp fire that way he can sleep" Kamaru suggested

Kagome just nodded and watched as Kamaru walked away to get some wood and Midoriko went to get water. She laid down near Sesshomaru and cuddled into his side as she fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was morning the next day when Sesshomaru woke up. He felt arms and a head on his chest the arms holding tight but at the same time not too tight. He cracked an eye open and saw it was Kagome that was lying on his chest. He knew it was her because of the blue streaks in her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut clearly in a nightmare

(Nightmare)

Kagome was floating in darkness when she saw light she walked towards it and immediately regretted it. There in front of her was Naraku killing her friends and loved ones. He had already stabbed Inuyasha through the heart, she watched her Best friend and Sister Sango be killed next she had fought the best she could but in the end she had been literally ripped apart by the many demons. Next was Miroku she saw him get sucked into his wind tunnel. Shippo had been caught in an explosion while her little Jace had been sucked up by Naraku. Kamaru and Midoriko lied next to each other both dead with wounds covering their bodies almost all were fatal. Sesshomaru was still fighting and had been stabbed straight through the stomach already but he still fought and eventually he had his beating heart ripped straight out of his chest. She screamed in terror.

(End Nightmare)

Kagome started screaming waking everyone up. They rushed over to her each of them trying to calm her down. Sesshomaru had sat up as soon as he heard her scream and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. When she stopped she started crying into Sesshomaru's chest while he whispered softly in her ear that he was there for her and always will be. She trembled as she cried and sobbed until she fell asleep. Sesshomaru stood with her in his arms and headed towards his castle. When they reached the Western Castle; Sesshomaru went to his room with Kagome. He laid her down on his bed and then lied next to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was morning time when Kagome woke up wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms; she smiled and cuddled a little closer. When he placed a soft kiss to her forehead, she looked up at him with a tired smile on her face. For the first time since his proposal she kissed him softly on the lips. Sesshomaru responded tightening his hold on her. She deepened it by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself closer. They broke apart when a knock on the door was heard…

"Enter" Sesshomaru said

Kamaru, Midoriko, Rin, Shippo and little Jace came in. Poor Jace was having a hard time trying to climb up on the bed so Midoriko picked him up and placed him on it for him. Jace crawled on the bed until he was on top of his Momma cuddling into her chest. Kagome hugged little Jace close. Sesshomaru was glaring at his brother for interrupting his little make out session with his intended Kagome. Kamaru gulped and ran off dragging Midoriko with him while Shippo and Rin stayed wanting to go hug the two as well. Kagome noticed the kids wanting to come over…

"Shippo, Rin come on over" Kagome said opening her arms wide

Rin and Shippo jumped on the bed and hugged Kagome then surprisingly hugged Sesshomaru too. The two kids started tugging at Kagome's arms trying to lead her somewhere. Kagome let them pull her, where she still didn't know.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru watched them drag Kagome away leaving him alone he started glaring at the door. He then realized he wasn't alone Jace who had been sitting quietly had crawled into his lap. He looked down at the pup; Jace looked back giggling at Sesshomaru, why he was giggling, Sesshomaru did not know in the slightest.

"What is it you find so amusing" Sesshomaru asked

"Daddy mad at them for taking Mommy away" Jace said

Sesshomaru's eyes went a little wide he hit the mark perfectly. Sesshomaru fell off the bed when something shoved him; he looked up from his place on the floor and saw a dog the size of a polar Bear. The dog barked at him and bared its fangs at him. Sesshomaru gulped and ran to tell his intended Kagome that Jace was trying to kill him and he couldn't fight back because well Kagome's the mom and he didn't want to make her angry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The kids had led Kagome to the gardens where Kamaru and Midoriko were, the kids pulled her past the two intendeds and down to a meadow filled with flowers. They all picked flowers and soon played a game of tag. Kamaru could hardly wait for Midoriko to become his mate that's when he noticed his brother running from Jace who was in his true form. Kamaru stood up and tripped Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru fell and then rolled down the hill, he landed in front of Kagome who just looked at him shock written on her face

"Sesshy what happened to you" Kagome asked

"Jace that's what" Sesshomaru said pointing at the still transformed pup

Kagome looked up and started laughing…

"What do you find so amusing" Sesshomaru asked getting annoyed

"Simple you're acting like you're scared" Kagome said

"But not for the reason you think" Sesshomaru said

"Really now, what pray tell are you scared of"

"You" Sesshomaru answered her question

"Me? Why are you scared of me" Kagome asked in shock

"Simple, if I hurt Jace you'd be pissed off beyond belief" Sesshomaru said

"True" Kagome said

"Anyway mind telling him to leave me alone" Sesshomaru said

"Jace leave daddy alone" Kagome said as she watched the pup turn back to his humanoid form

Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief what Jace was mad about he didn't know. Oh well he'll think more about it tomorrow little did he know Kagome was going to visit her time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru was on the verge of panicking, Kagome was leaving to go to her time leaving him alone with Jace, Shippo and Rin. He didn't mind Rin but who knows what trouble Shippo would cause hopefully Rin would keep him busy and not to mention Jace he usually cries when he's not around Kagome. He was currently trying to find Kagome and ask her not to go; then again at this rate he would probably beg her not to leave him alone with the pups. Soon he found Midoriko and decided to ask her if she's seen Kagome…

"Midoriko have you seen Kagome anywhere" Sesshomaru asked

"Yeah she left about 2 hours ago why" Midoriko asked

Sesshomaru almost fell over but kept his composer. On the inside he was full out panicking though he didn't show it. Mumbling a 'no reason' to Midoriko he left going to his study. Once there he walked in, he had to write letters inviting the other Lords and Ladies to the ball along with some nobles he knew he had to invite Ginta and Hakkaku to come along with Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame, Kagome would want to see them too. He was also going to invite Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, knowing full well Kagome would want them at the ball. When he was done and the messenger took the letters away, his thoughts drifted to Kagome. He looked at the clock it was midnight; he walked out of his study to his and Kagome's room. He looked around and was disappointed Kagome wasn't back yet the only other occupant in the room besides him was little Jace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was just getting ready for bed, she had stayed up till midnight but she had a great day. She told her mother that she was going to be mated and that she was a demoness now which had answered her mother's question about why her eyes were blue along with blue marking and the blue streaks in her hair. She had gone shopping with her mom and went out for lunch as well. They had a wonder full dinner and then here's the reason why she had stayed up so late she played a PS3 game with Souta who wouldn't quit until he won but in the end she let him win because she was getting tired. So here she was in her PJ's in bed thinking of ways for her family to go to the feudal era to live there with her. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she sprang right up into a sitting position, an idea in her head.

She walked out of her room, crept down the stairs and out of the house to a shed that rested near the well house. She walked in and gasped there were many and I mean many books on spells that only miko's, monks and priests could use. She looked at book after book after book trying to find a spell that would allow her family to pass through the well at least one time. As she was looking a chest started shaking behind her. She slowly walked to it, she tried to open it but it was locked. She rested her hands on top of the lock and let her miko powers flow through it, the lock shattered. She opened the chest and found a book she read the title out loud…

"A book of spells for magic wells" Kagome spoke to no one but herself

She opened it up and the book flipped its pages to a page that said something about how to make it so more than one person could pass through but it only worked for a day then no one could pass through ever again. She walked out of the shed with the book she looked up at the clear blue sky it looked to be about 7 in the morning. She rushed inside with the book and ran into the dining room where she saw her mom, grandpa and little brother…

"Kagome where've ya been sis" Souta asks

"Kagome are you alright" her mother Midori asks

"Kagome where did you get that book" Her Grandpa looks at the book "AHH" he screams

"Father what's wrong" Midori asks he father

"That book it was never supposed to be found" Grandpa Higurashi says

"Why" Souta asks

"It's said to hold a powerful Miko it's supposed to repel everything whether it is holy, demonic or human" Grandpa says

"But it didn't repel me" Kagome says

"Which is strange, say Kagome dear why did you want that book" Grandpa asks

"I wanted you my family to come live in the feudal era but I understand if you don't want to." Kagome says as if she's about to cry

"Is it because you can't live here anymore since you're about to be mated" Midori asks her daughter

"Yeah, I mean I don't want my soon to be mate worried about me and he's probably already worried and maybe a little mad because I left him alone with three kids that get on his nerves to no end" Kagome laughs a little at the thought

"Well I'm going" Souta says

"No Souta" Midori says

"Mom he'll have me and Sesshomaru to protect him" Kagome says

"Fine but I'm going too" Midori says

Grandpa just sighs and nods his head in agreement. Kagome squeals in excitement. Kagome drags her family to the well where she says the chant…

"Well, let them pass for just this one day to go and be free in the feudal era, free of the poisonous chemicals that pollute the fresh air that was once here so long ago, let the PASS!" Kagome chants

The well glows and Kagome takes her family's hands and jumps in with them. She jumps out of the well into the feudal era with her family. Her family looks around in awe, Kagome looks over to her left and sees Sesshomaru resting against a tree; his head dropped signaling he was asleep, and the 3 pups Shippo, Rin and Jace playing quietly. Kagome walks over to them and as soon as the pups see her they're running at her…

"MOMMY" Rin yells

"MOMMA" The two boys yell

Sesshomaru jumped into a fighting stance but when he saw it was just Kagome he relaxed some. He watched as Kagome went and kissed each pup's forehead then she walked over to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, they broke apart…

"Ewwww" Shippo and Jace said

"So romantic" Rin said a look of aww in her eyes

Someone coughed getting their attention they looked over and saw Kagome's family…

"Oh Right, Sesshomaru this is my mom Midori, my little brother Souta and my grandpa Jak" Kagome said pointing at each person as she said their name "and this is my soon to be mate Sesshomaru" Kagome said pointing a finger at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru just nodded when Souta ran up to him and grabbed his tail. Sesshomaru merely looked down at the boy. Souta was shocked at how soft this furry thing was. Kagome pulled Souta away from Sesshomaru's tail. Souta looked a little disappointed that he didn't get to mess with that furry thing anymore.

"Okay who do you three want to ride me or Sesshy" Kagome asked

"What do you mean dear" Midori asks

"Well me and Sesshomaru can transform into giant dogs, we'll get to the castle faster… So which one" Kagome asked again

"Um you Kagome" Souta said

Kagome transformed into her true form which was about the same size as Sesshomaru's if not a little smaller. She laid down on her stomach waiting for them to get on. Souta was the first to get on, then Midori and her father Jak and lastly Shippo, Rin, Jace and surprisingly Sesshomaru got on too, probably to make sure Jace won't fall off. Kagome flew off towards the Western Castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They finally reached the castle, Kagome landed just outside the gates. Everyone got off and Kagome transformed back to her humanoid form. She took Jace from Sesshomaru and they walked side by side through the gates with everyone following. When the gates closed behind them they saw Kouga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku walking towards them…

"Well Kagome if I knew it was you when I came here a few weeks ago I would have stayed to chat" Kouga said

"Wow Kagome being a demon suits you well" Ayame said

"SISTER" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed running over to her

Ginta and Hakkaku each hugged Kagome, they didn't want to let go when Kouga pulled them away so him and Ayame could give Kagome a hug too. After catching up on what everyone's been doing Sesshomaru spoke…

"Kagome your friends will be here shortly" Sesshomaru said making her squeal in delight he winced slightly

"Thank you, Thank You and THANK YOU! When will they be here?" Kagome said excitedly hugging Sesshomaru around the neck

"Right about now" Sango said coming into view on Kirara, Miroku sitting behind her

Kagome squealed again running over to the three that just landed, she hugged Sango, then surprisingly Miroku and lastly Kirara. Just then they heard Kouga speak…

"Aww man, mutt face is here" Kouga said

"Same to you, ya mangy wolf" Inuyasha said

"Boys knock it off" Kagome said

"Yea can't you get along for once" Ayame said

"Nope" they said and went back to glaring holes into each other

Kagome and Ayame sigh and head into the castle. It was pretty late so Kagome led Ayame to hers and Kouga's room then went to bed herself. Just when she was about to fall asleep Sesshomaru climbed in bed with her and pulled her to his chest placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

(Dream)

Kagome was standing in a field of flowers, she looked around and saw Shippo who looked like he was sixteen and a female cat demon, that also looked to be sixteen, with long straight blond hair, three blond tails with black markings near the tips along with black markings on her upper arms and a black diamond on her forehead, her eyes had red irises, she wore a red kimono with lilac flowers going down one side that went to her knees and had slits on the sides in case she needed to run. Kagome watched them run around and play. Kagome heard movement, she looked to her right and saw the goddess Amaterasu standing there 6 feet away from her.

"Who's that cat demon Goddess" Kagome asked

"That is Kirara if she had a humanoid form. You can give her a human form with a special powder it will allow Kirara to have a humanoid form for as long as she lives and allow her to transform back to her giant cat form whenever she pleases." Amaterasu said

"How do I make this powder" Kagome asked

"The spell to create this powder lies in Sesshomaru's library in a chest that only he can open" Amaterasu said as the dream faded

(End Dream)

Kagome sat up quickly waking Sesshomaru up in the process. He looked at her as she got up to go someplace a look of determination on her face. He followed her wanting to know what was going on. Kagome walked to the library and looked around finally she spotted an old dust covered chest. She walked over to it and kneeled down to look at the lock. She gently touched the lock with her finger and pulled it back quickly, she inspected her slightly burned finger. She licked her finger, watching it heal first, then turned her attention back to the lock but before she could try again Sesshomaru grabbed her to prevent her from touching that lock.

"Let me GO! I need to know what's in there" Kagome said

"Why is that" Sesshomaru asked

"Because I want to make Shippo happy" Kagome said

"What" He said confused

"The sun goddess came to me in a dream and said there's a spell in there that makes a powder that can let Kirara have a humanoid form like us and like Shippo" Kagome explained

Sesshomaru was shocked but decided to help her anyway. He let go of her and walked to the chest, where he inserted one of his claws into the lock that broke seconds later. He grabbed the only book that was in there and gave it to Kagome who kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. It was around 5:00 am or sometime near 5 so Sesshomaru and Kagome decided to stay up. Sesshomaru left to go to his study leaving Kagome alone to do the spell.

Kagome read the ingredients for the spell when she was done reading she saw it was just herbs a tuff of Kirara's hair and a chant, she went out to the gardens to find the herbs. Her family was still setting in some were asleep like little Jace while her Sesshy was most likely in his study. She walked out of the library with the book and headed for the herb garden. When she reached the herb garden she saw the doctor picking out herbs for medicine. The doctor looked up at her and smiled…

"Why Miss Kagome what brings you to the herb garden" The doctor asked

"Well I need some herbs for a spell I'd like to perform on one of my friends to give her a human form like foxes or Inu's. It's so my little Shippo will be even happier" Kagome explained

"Well you're pretty generous aren't you, would you like some help" The doctor asked

"No, no I'm sure you have patients to attend to so don't worry about me" Kagome smiled reassuringly

The doctor nodded and left, leaving Kagome alone in the herb garden. Kagome picked all the herbs she needed and left, she didn't like to be by herself very much now because it seemed like every time she was alone Naraku would come and try to kidnap her or her pup Jace. All she needed now was a tuff of Kirara's hair and to say the chant then pour the powder on Kirara and she'd get a human form.

'Hey beastie you haven't said anything for quite some time you okay' Kagome asked

'**I am fine just a little tired with all the stuff you're planning and you don't seem to need me at the moment so I thought I'd take a nap'** her Beast replied

'Oh I didn't mean to wake you up sorry' Kagome apologized


End file.
